Roadblock (Ultra Pretender) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the high ranking member of the original Decepticons. For the Autoroller from the 2099 Decepticons, see Roadblock (Autoroller). Roadblock is the boogeyman of the Decepticon army. Squad leaders keep their subordinates in line by using Roadblock as a threat—"March in a straight line while ransacking the city, or I'll have you transferred to Roadblock's command." Roadblock is utterly without fear in battle, and demands nothing less from the soldiers under his command. Many have theorized that Decepticons charging the Autobot position may actually be running away from Roadblock rather than towards the enemy. The fear he creates in other Decepticons is a great motivator in battle, and has also pushed more than one soldier to rise in the ranks as quickly as possible, in hopes of outranking Roadblock so that they never have to serve under him in battle again. These go-getters quickly realize that’s virtually impossible - as that would put them with the likes of Galvatron & Deathsaurus. What’s worse, even Roadblock's superiors are afraid of him (well Starscream, anyway). History to be added Powers & Abilities Roadblock= |-| Decepticon High Command= |-| Inner Pretender Shell= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Half-track tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Strategist & Tactician' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Roadblock's leadership style invites mutiny from terrified soldiers Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As an Ultra Pretender, Roadblock takes on the appearance of a demonic Cybertronian using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. **'Outer Shell Vehicle': Roadblock possesses a vehicle spawned from his Pretender tech that can be driven either within or out of his inner shell. The vehicle itself comes equipped with a battering ram, infrared navigation & tracking systems, a dual-barreled cannon up top, two shatter-cannons, and a thermal-based forcefield generator. Transportation *Tank alternate mode *Inner Pretender shell's hovercraft alt. mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Tank turret' *'Rust bomb launcher': wielded outside of Pretender shells. *'Plasma blasters': wielded by inner Pretender shell. *'Outer Pretender Shell Vehicle' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Driving Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters